Fertilizer
Fertilizer can be bought from the store with Meteor Credits. They will fertilize only 1 plant, not an entire field, or 1 tree, not an entire grove. There are three types of fertilizer: Fertilizer, Supa-Gro!, and Tree-Gro. Purchasing any fertilizer will not give any experience, since the fertilizer is not a "tangible" item and can be used to boost your experience by making crops grow faster. Fertilizer This fertilizer costs 10 MC per plant and will shorten growth time by 24 hours or 1 day. The cost is charged per plot, meaning a single plot, or a single plant, will cost 10 MC, not an entire field. This fertilizer is applied after planting seeds, not before. When you use this fertilizer, it is still possible to get the excellent crops you would normally get after you have upgraded your crops. Supa-Gro! This fertilizer costs 20MC per plant and will shorten growth time by 48 hours or 2 days. The cost is charged per plot, meaning a single plot, or a single plant, will cost 20 MC, not an entire field. This fertilizer is applied after planting seeds, not before. When you use this fertilizer, it is still possible to get the excellent crops you would normally get after you have upgraded your crops. Quick Fertilizer This fertilizer costs 1 MC per plant and will shorten growth time by 1 hour. The cost is charged per plot, meaning a single plot, or a single plant, will cost 1 MC, not an entire field. This fertilizer is applied after planting seeds, not before. When you use this fertilizer, it is still possible to get the excellent crops you would normally get after you have upgraded your crops. Insta-Gro Fertilizer This fertilizer costs 40 MC per plant and will make any crop instantly ready for harvest. The description reads "Use it to instantly restore your crops to a harvestable state!". The cost is charged per plot, meaning a single plot, or a single plant, will cost 40 MC, not an entire field. This fertilizer is applied after planting seeds, not before. When you use this fertilizer, it is still possible to get the excellent crops you would normally get after you have upgraded your crops. Tree-Gro This fertilizer costs 20 MC and will make one tree's harvest time shorten by up to 72 hours or 3 days. This fertilizer is applied after planting the tree, not before. Flower-Gro This fertilizer costs 10 MC and will make one flower's harvest time shorten by up to 24 hours or 1 day. This fertilizer is applied after planting the flower, not before. The description reads "Will speed up growth of any flower by 24 hours!". Tiki Powered Fertilizer An update on December 2, 2010 allowed users to fertilize more then one plot at a time. To access click on the Fertilize bag in your Tiki Tools. This will open up the boost page in the shop. Click which fertilizer you want to use. Select the area you want to fertilize. 'Note:'You still pay the same MC per plot as you would if you fertilized individual plots. Ex. You select an 2 by 2 area to fertilize with the 10 MC Fertilizer. You will be charged 40 MCs since you fertilized 4 plots at 10 MC each. Tiki Fertilizer This item is available for 3000 c and fertilizes a 2 by 2 area. The description reads "Allows user to fertilize multiple plots at once." Mega Fertilizer This item is available for 12000 c. The description reads "You can fertilize MUCH faster with this using Tiki Power, which refills slowly over time." See Tiki Tools for more info on Tiki Power and how to use Tiki Tools. Gallery of Pictures File:Fertililzer.jpg|The old Fertilizer appearance in the shop. File:Supgro.jpg|The old Supa-Gro! appearance in the shop. See also *Tiki Tools *Tiki Power *Super Bait *Animal Feed Category:Boosts Category:MC Category:Gifts